Kamijo x Emiru Charming Whore
by Karyu-Sama
Summary: Kamijo & Emiru are form a Jrock band called Lareine. Kamijo speaks out what his heart felt for an other band member.They didn't react that well, Kamijo didn't want to stay with them and ran away of his life. In a strange way he met Emiru again...


**Author :** KaryuSama  
**Ratings :** T  
**Couple's :** Lareine // Kamijo x Emiru  
**Comments :** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline. I came up with the idea. You may use it with my permission. Just ask.

Machi would leave Lareine, Kamijo sat there, just thinking in his chair. His apartment was empty, the lights where of and he didn't seem too notice.''Machi...'' He said softly, barely moving his lips.H e loved the man, from the beginning. Maybe it was his fault, maybe not. But he still wanted too tell him how he felt. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it wasn't that bad at all. Who knew, he would find out soon. He stood up and looked at the time. First, taking a bath then getting dressed for bed and go to sleep. He thought, he would need that...

The next morning, band practice was early in the morning. Machi was there too, he would go with them on one last concert. One last blast with his old band and then disappear out of his life. But the manager called, the concert was canceled. Machi sat down, with a sigh.''I wish...that it wasn't canceled, i was really looking forward too one last party with you guys'' he said. Kamijo thought about what he was going to say, but he just blurted it out.''I love you, i wished you could stay'' He just looked at Machi. Who stared at him with surprise. As all of the members.''I...i think...we should...we...'' Machi didn't knew what too say and stared helpless at the others. Kamijo felt broken already, he didn't feel the same way. Everybody just stared at Kamiji, was this really happening? ''Sooo..you've all got a problem with it..?'' asked Kamijo, softly, slowly getting angry.''That I'm gay and love one of my band members??'' He continued, no one could interrupt him. Kazumi opened his mouth.''No...no...it's just...it's just a surprise for us, you just...said it now...'' he said, searching for the right words. Kamijo reached his hand out too him, Kazumi walked backwards.''Soo...you're saying you don't mind...why do you walk away from me??'' He asked, he was really getting angry. Slowly, but he was getting to it.''Kamijo i...'' started Kazumi, but Kamijo walked away from him. Backwards.''YAMERO'' said Kamijo, his eyes filled with disgust, anger and sadness.''Find yourself another vocalist...'' he said, angry. Not wanting too discuss this. He turned around and runned away, tears where falling over his cheeks. Why, why couldn't they accept. Emiru watched the vocalist slowly vanishing.I'm..I'm so sorry Kamijo..i thought..you wouldn't allow me as a boyfriend...i thought...you would laugh at me he thought, he stood up slowly, just like Machi.''KAMIJO'' They both screamed, they wanted to apologize. But he was already too far away too hear them, all the members stared at the doors.''What have i done'' said Kazumi, softly, shocked...

It was almost ten years later now, they never heard again from Kamijo. They did go on with Lareine, every day hoping there vocalist came back. Sometimes, they said something on the television or in interviews that was meant for him. If he read it or heard it, that he would reply. But he didn't and they where giving up hope...

Kamijo was at work at now, he watched the television for a moment. There weren't much customers today.''Good for nothing...'' He muttered some nasty words while watching his ex-band members and ex-friends on television. He didn't want too have friends who didn't liked who he really was, he just runned away from everything he had. His career, his friends, family, his home. Everything. He now was a poor dancer, he danced for money and for other there pleasure. A whore, like some people would say. He didn't care, he didn't want too serve other people in a ordinary bar. And they wouldn't search him here. He sighed a little, sometimes he really did miss everything. But it was there own fault, it was there own bloody fault. His boss called he had a customer, he sighed and got up. He checked if his clothes where still where they belonged. It was a little too big for him. Leather, not very much clothe pieces. Just a lot of strings and so on and a very short pants and short sleeveless shirt. He walked on boots they where coming too over his knees, also black shiny leather. His room, everybody had his own room. I t was dark inside, some low lights where shining. A soft red glow was over everything, you had a bad vision here. There was only a chair and a sofa in his room and a lot of pillows. The music already was playing, Kamijo's body was guided by the music. He didn't thought about anything and just get on with what he did. Not noticing the man who was sitting there, he knew him. But off the bad light, they couldn't see each other clearly. He let the man do what he wanted, he didn't care. He sat down on the lap of the man and continued his 'dance'.The man pulled on the strings, trying too get his clothes of. Kamijo teased the man, stroking with his hands over the mans pants. Over his cross, feeling that he was getting exited already. Kamijo felt the soft touches, some what they felt familiar. He didn't knew from what. Slowly there clothes where scattered all over the ground, they where lying on the sofa. The man had Kamijo in a weird position, his legs over his shoulders and he had his wrist tied to each other on his back. Kamijo moaned, he felt the man moving inside of him. Luckily he couldn't get pregnant, so he could keep doing this. He bit on his lip, it did hurt much but it felt good also. The man thought about it the same way, the man had already recognized Kamijo but didn't say a thing. Maybe he would notice it by himself.''Say it, say it bitch'' the man said, with a low voice, thrusting even harder inside of him. Kamijo moaned even louder, they both sweat. There body's where shiny from it.''No...'' with some trouble Kamijo said it without sounding like a real whore, that he wanted more.''Say it...'' The man even started too thrust harder and bit him in his shoulder, leaving marks. Kamijo dig his nails into the pillows underneath him.''Fuck me, fuck me hard...please, please...'' He really sounded like he was begging, the man did what was told. In some way, he was getting rougher and harder. He turned Kamijo around, still inside him. Now he was sitting against the man, the grabbed Kamijo's erection started to move his hand up and down and he stayed inside of him. There breaths where both getting faster, Kamijo moaned again. He started too move by himself. The man only got deeper inside of him when he did that. They got rougher, wilder and harder with every minute. It didn't take long, the man came inside of Kamijo. Filling him up, Kamijo came himself too. Over his belly, his own member and the man's hand. They lied there, catching there breaths.''Did you like it...Kamijo??'' The man said, now with a normal voice. Not that low voice, Kamijo's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, what did he do here?? ''I thought...you where such an innocent boy...'' said Kamijo softly, the man was still inside of him. He felt something dripping out of him. He wasn't sure if it was seed or blood. They weren't very carefully.''If i knew you would be working here, i would have come more often'' the man said, also with a soft voice.''Answer me...'' said Kamijo, old habits where a pain in his ass. Don't take that literally at the moment, he did had pain in his ass.''You told you're feelings too Machi...he didn't want too hurt you...he just was...surprised like we all where...'' said the man behind him. Kamijo didn't say a word, still lying against the man with his hands tied. The man continued his story.''I loved you, in secret...i thought...i thought you would laugh at me...'' he said. Kamijo's eyes widened a bit, he loved him? Was he pulling a joke on him? No that couldn't be, he never did things like that. Not too him, now he thought about it. He never was mean to him or made fun of him, never.''..i was broken when you left, you didn't let here something off you...never came back...so i kept visiting things like this, hoping that i find another true love...but except for that, i find my only true love...'' he said softly. They both kept quiet for a moment. Kamijo pulled himself up, the man was getting out of him and he got up. He turned around and looked at the man.''Forgive me...please, forgive me...'' he said softly.''If i go back now, they ask too much and i don't want too answer...maybe they are going too get angry, because i left'' he said, he started really to regret everything.''I'm so sorry...'' His eyes where getting teary, he sighed and looked at the man. He dropped himself on his knee's with his face towards the ground. His shoulder's starting too make shocking movements, he was sobbing. He started too cry.''No...please...please...don't cry...'' the man was sitting in front of him in no time.''They won't ask...believe me...they knew it was wrong what they did and they would be very happy too see you...'' he said.''Next week there is a meeting...'' he said. Kamijo looked up, his make-up was totally messed up. He cried, tears roll down his cheeks.''Would you think...'' he asked. He lied his head against the mans shoulder.''I love you, i really do...and would you please untie me now??'' he asked, he did mean what he said. The man laughed a little...

Kamijo give up his job, he could get his own life back. He would take a change too try that. He lived with that same man now, that man that smashed some senses into his head.''Emiru, i really really love you'' Kamijo muttered, Emiru. That shy band member, he wasn't that innocent as he had thought. He stroke the sleeping man's hair and smiled happily. The others would be surprised too see him and even more when they found out they had something together...

That afternoon, Emiru sat with the others somewhere. A camera filmed everything live and a few reporters bombed them with questions about a lot of things. Kamijo dressed himself in something where the guys would recognize him in. He was busy with his make-up and hair. He got himself a headset and put that on. He walked towards where the boys where sitting. He started too sing.''_Bara wa Utsukushiku Chiru, kusamura ni na mo shirezu ,saite iru hana naraba , tada kaze o ukenagara_'' Sounded trough the hallway, trough the big room where everybody was.''That voice...it can't be...'' said Kazumi, standing up slowly, looking around like he was hearing ghost. Everybody was silent, nobody moved. They just listened, even the photographers kept there camera's still. The live video was also slowly looking around, then on the door.''Could it really be him...'' Mayu stared at the door himself to. Emiru smiled, he still was sitting in his chair.''Was this the surprise you where talking about Emiru?'' Kazumi asked, a huge happy smiled was visible on his face. They listened to what the man sang, with every word it sounded like he was coming closer.''_kanaerarenai midakeredo, watashi wa bara no inochi o sazukari ,jounetsu o moyashite ikiteku itsu demo ,bara wa bara wa kedakaku saite..._'' Then it stopped, everybody started too mumble and look around.''Come on darling, you can do this'' said Emiru, soft. Nobody could hear him. The doors swung open and there he was, there vocalist. There missing vocalist.''KAMIJO'' Mayu and even Kazumi said it, loud and very happy too see him. And like expected, they didn't ask a thing.''Gomen nasai...gomen nasai...gomen for everything if done'' said Kamijo, he looked at the other band members and then at Emiru who smiled at him. They hugged each other and did a lot of things together that day. Everything was okay now. Only Emiru had the annoying habit too tease him with the frace.''My own charming whore...'' Kamijo chased him every time again when he said that...

End


End file.
